


Shadow Dancing

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph fulfills a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [ In and Out of Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2890907/chapters/6453422)

“Come on… come on, where are you?”

Shades looked up from the file he was reading and couldn’t help smirking at the frown on Joe’s face.

“I know you’re here, I just saw you the other day,” Joseph mumbled to himself, unaware of Shades’ scrutiny.

“What are you looking for, Joe?”

“A phone number,” Joseph answered absently, as he yanked open his desk drawer, and began to rummage through it.

“Phone number for what?”

“An antique store in France that Clarisse and I visited some years ago.”

“You mean the one on the sticky note stuck on your monitor?”

Joseph looked up.

His frown deepened.

Shades’ smirk grew.

“Not a word,” Joseph said, as he snatched the note off the monitor, then picked up the phone and began to dial. “Bonjour…”

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“The hair dressers will be here at nine…” Charlotte read the schedule to the queen and soon to be queen as they sat in Clarisse’s office.

“It’s not Paolo is it?”

Clarisse laughed softly. “No. Not this time.”

“Oh… whew!” Mia released a relieved breath, and relaxed back in her chair. “He’s a nice enough guy, Gramma and truly does a great job but…”

“He’s a little too enthusiastic.”

“Who’s a little too enthusiastic?”

All three women turned their heads at the deep male voice.

A brilliant smile filled Clarisse’s face as Joseph entered the room, and headed immediately to her side. She leaned back in her chair, and tilted her face up. “Hello, my darling.”

“Hello, lover,” Joseph replied in a low, husky voice as he leaned over and caught her lips with his.

Mia and Charlotte exchanged smiles, as they watched Joseph and Clarisse share a passionate kiss. Their eyes widened when they heard the queen moan softly, then watched as she reached up to clasp the back of Joseph’s head.

“It’s lunchtime,” Joseph murmured against her lips. “Are you hungry?”

“Ravenous,” Clarisse replied, and pulled his mouth back to hers.

“Ahem!”

Joseph and Clarisse broke apart, and shared small smiles before Joseph straightened up and turned to face their audience.

“Yes, Princess?”

“You two need to get a room,” Mia said with a grin.

Joseph’s smile grew, and he nodded thoughtfully. “You’re absolutely right. We do,” he said, as he turned back to his wife, grasped her hand and helped her up out of her chair. “Excuse us,” Joseph remarked with a twinkle in his eyes, as he pulled Clarisse with him across the room to the door.

“Don’t forget to eat!” Mia called out after them, laughter in her voice.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Mmm…”

The soft satisfied moan filled the room.

Joseph licked his lips as he crawled up over his wife’s body, and stretched out beside her on the sofa. He rested his hand on her stomach, lightly rubbing it back and forth.

“That was… mmm… I will never tire of you doing that,” Clarisse told him, as she gazed up, a satisfied expression on her face.

“Well, Mia did say to make certain I eat lunch… ouch!” Joseph rubbed his chest.

“That’s terrible!” Clarisse told him, even as she fought to suppress a grin.

“You weren’t complaining five minutes ago,” Joseph pointed out.

Clarisse lifted, and draped her leg over his thigh, as she turned to face him. “And I’m not complaining now.” She shifted closer, pressing her damp curls against his stiff member. “I would very much like to continue our… lunch, as I am still quite hungry.”

Joseph shifted them on the sofa so that he was on his back with Clarisse stretched out over him. “You won’t hear me complaining,” he said.

“Mmm… good…” Clarisse said, and pressed her mouth against his, her tongue darting out to lick her juices from his lips. A low moan sounded deep in her throat, as she kissed him deeply, then broke off the kiss and pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. She rose up, and reached between them to take his member in her hand, then slowly, her eyes locked with his, sank down on him.

Mutual groans of satisfaction filled the air as they became one.

“I love lunching with you…” Joseph told her, and gripped her hips, as she began to move on him.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Is something on your mind, Your Highness?”

Mia blinked, and turned to look at Charlotte. “Huh?”

Charlotte smiled. “I just asked if there was something on your mind. You seem distracted.”

“I was. I’m sorry, Charlotte.” Mia said with a soft chuckle. “I was thinking about Gramma and Grampa.”

“What about them?”

Mia twisted a lock of her hair around her fingers. “My first summer here, I don’t remember them taking lunches together.”

“They had the occasional lunch together,” Charlotte told her.

“But when did they start lunching together every day? I know I only really noticed it last summer, but the more I think about it, I realize they were lunching together my second summer here.”

“I never really…” Charlotte’s voice trailed off, as a thoughtful look came to her face.

“You know something, Charlotte.” Mia shifted to the edge of the couch.

“Well, now that you’ve mentioned it. I believe they started lunching together after they returned from that mystery trip of theirs, that one Christmas. You remember the one?”

Mia grinned, and nodded. Suddenly her eyes grew big. “Oh my god! That’s when they did it.”

“Did what?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“Got married. That trip was five years ago. That’s when Gramma and Grampa tied the knot.”

A look of confusion crossed Charlotte’s face. “What?”

Mia laughed. “Do you remember after the ceremony, after they’d walked down the aisle how Joe suddenly grabbed Gramma’s hand and dragged her away?” Charlotte nodded. “Well… he pulled her into the Archbishop’s office, and in between a lot of kissing and groping.” Mia made a face, and shuddered dramatically. “I heard both of them mention something about the last five years of their marriage. It didn’t really make any sense to me just then. But now…”

“You think that they eloped when they were away.”

“I do indeed.”

“It would explain a few things,” Charlotte said. “The change in the queen’s rings, and the fact that Joseph had started wearing one.”

“The lunches.”

“The lunches.”

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“I have a favour to ask,” Joseph asked, as he stroked his hands over his wife’s back in an effort to help soothe her after their shared release only moments before.

“Hmm…?”

“Tomorrow, promise me that you will not, under any circumstances, come back to our suite once you leave here in the morning.”

Clarisse lifted her head to meet Joseph’s eyes. “What are you up to, Joseph?”

Joseph grinned at her, his eyes sparkling. “I am planning a surprise.”

“Joseph…”

“Humour me.”

“But what about the coronation? I will have to get ready.”

“Can’t you do that in Mia’s suite, or perhaps in my old rooms?” Joseph asked, as he reached up to cup her cheek. “This is important to me, Clarisse.”

Clarisse nuzzled his palm, and smiled at him. “I will make certain that Olivia and Priscilla have my clothes and makeup moved to your old rooms, and I will change there.”

“Thank you, love.” Joseph smiled up at her, as he returned his hand to her back.

“Will you at least give me a hint of what the surprise is?”

“Nope.”

Clarisse shook her head. “You’re impossible.”

“Yes, I am. But you love me anyway.”

“Mmhmm… more than life.”

Joseph trailed his hands up her sides, over her shoulders, and into her hair.

“Unh unh.” Clarisse shook her head, and resisted him, as he tried to pull her down to him. “As much as I would love to stay here all afternoon, and make love with you --”

“There is still a lot to be done before tomorrow’s coronation.”

Clarisse nodded.

Joseph sighed, and sat up beneath her. He caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

When they broke apart, Clarisse favoured him with a loving smile, then climbed out of his lap, and off the couch. 

Joseph stood as well, and stepped over to her. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the bathroom. “Come, let’s clean up a little then get back to work.”

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“I don’t understand why the queen is getting ready in here instead of in her own suite,” Olivia said to Priscilla, as she hung the Queen’s gown up.

“Because my husband is planning a surprise and requested I not go to our suite.”

The two young maids spun around at the sound of the queen’s voice. They quickly dropped into low curtsies. “Your Majesty…”

“Forgive me, Your Majesty,” Olivia asked the queen.

“It’s all right, Olivia.” Clarisse waved away the apology. “Is my bath ready?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Priscilla replied.

“Very good,” Clarisse said, as she crossed the room. “While I’m bathing, why don’t you both go have a coffee, find yourselves something to eat and come back in half an hour.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They curtsied, and then left as Clarisse stepped into the large bathroom.

Clarisse closed the door, then checked the temperature of the water before she began to remove her clothes. Within moments, she was standing in just her undergarments.

“Need a hand with that?” A low voice whispered in her ear, as she reached behind her to release the catch of her bra.

“Joseph!” Clarisse jumped, and spun around to face her grinning husband.

“I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t. You only startled me.”

“I’m still sorry,” Joseph apologized again, as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. His fingers found and released the hooks on her bra with a snap of his fingers.

“Mmm…” Clarisse sighed, as Joseph drew the lacy support garment away, then rubbed the marks on her shoulders. “You do that well.”

“What? Rub your shoulders or get you out of your lingerie?”

Clarisse laughed softly. “Both.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice the last five years,” Joseph told her, as he dropped his hands to her hips, and slipped them into her panties. 

“You certainly have,” Clarisse moaned, as he squeezed her bottom. “Joseph… Joseph stop…” she gasped, as he trailed a line of kisses along her jaw, his hands continuing to knead the cheeks of her rear.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you tell me that,” Joseph chuckled against her shoulder. He lifted his head and met her eyes. “Don’t worry, love, I am not about to ravish you.”

“And why not?” Clarisse put on an affronted air, as she stepped out of his arms.

“Because you have a coronation to get ready for, and if I ravish you now, neither one of us will make it.”

Clarisse laughed, and moved back into his arms. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Joseph replied with a soft brush of his lips over hers. He stepped out of her arms, then knelt before her and tugged her panties off. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, as the scent of her arousal wafted over him. “You are far too tempting, my queen,”

Clarisse chuckled, and reached out to run her hand over his smooth head. “Later…”

Joseph feasted his eyes on the thatch of curls between her thighs. He licked his lips, and nodded. “Oh yes, you can count on that,” he said, as he climbed to his feet.

“Joseph!” Clarisse cried out, as Joseph suddenly scooped her up into his arms and carried her the few steps over to the tub. “I could have gotten into the bath myself.”

“I know,” Joseph said, as he lowered her into the water. He knelt beside the tub, and reached out to trace the curve of her cheek, a soft smile gracing his lips as she nuzzled into his palm. “I should go now; let you take your bath.”

“Or,” Clarisse gave him a heated look. “You could stay and,” she grabbed his wrist and drew his hand down to cup her left breast, “wash me up.”

“If I do that,” Joseph said, in a husky voice, as he circled his thumb over her nipple. “I’d end up ravishing you.”

Clarisse chuckled softly. “Yes, you would.”

Joseph leaned in and caught her lips in a series of breathless kisses. “I will leave you to your bath now.”

“Mmm… if you must.”

“Trust me, my darling, I would much rather join you in your bath.” He grinned at her, as he released her breast, sat back on his haunches and let his eyes sweep over her body. “However, I have a surprise to finish preparing for my wife.”

Clarisse narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “Do I get a hint?”

Joseph looked thoughtful for a moment and slowly nodded his head. “No.”

Clarisse splashed him.

“Hey!”

“You deserve it, you tease.” Clarisse laughed. “Teasing me like that.”

Joseph grinned, and leaned back over her so that he could rub his nose against hers. “But it’s so much fun to tease you.” He dropped a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. “And, lover of mine, you will not be disappointed with the surprise.”

Clarisse shivered, and felt her body flush at the low, sexy timbre of Joseph’s voice, and the promise his words held. She licked her lips.

A low growl echoed throughout the bathroom, as Joseph covered her mouth in a hungry kiss. When he felt Clarisse’s hand curl around the back of his head, Joseph broke off the kiss and stood.

“I will see you at the coronation.”

Clarisse nodded, and watched him leave.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Gramma!”

Joseph spun around as Mia ran into the room, a look of mild panic on her face.

“Grampa? Where’s Gram… whoa!” Mia stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes wide as she stared. “That’s… wow!”

“It is indeed.” Joseph chuckled softly. “What can I do for you, Princess?”

“What? Oh! Yes! I… I need to talk to Gramma… I…” Mia shrugged helplessly, then sank down on the nearby chair. “I’m afraid, Grampa.”

Joseph stepped over to the young woman, and sat down on the arm of the chair. “What are you afraid of?”

Mia sighed heavily, and looked down at her hands. “I’m afraid I…” she paused, and lifted her eyes to Joe’s. “What if I trip going down the stairs? We both know I still have those klutzy tendencies.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise me that you will never tell your grandmother that I told you.”

“Okay.”

“When Clarisse was your age, she was just as accident prone as you are.”

Mia’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes.” Joseph smiled. “It took your grandmother a few years to… find it.”

Laughter bubbled out of Mia. “I don’t believe it. Gramma? A… a klutz?”

Joseph nodded, and watched with affection as Mia’s shoulders straightened, and an air of confidence settled around the soon to be monarch. “You remind me of her in so many ways, which is why I know you will be fine this afternoon. And also how I know you will make a wonderful queen.”

Mia smiled through the tears that had suddenly filled her eyes at his words. She stood and hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” Mia said, then brushed a kiss against his cheek.

“You’re very welcome,” Joseph replied, as he returned the embrace. “Now, I do believe you have a coronation to get ready for.”

“I do!” Mia jumped out of his arms and hurried to the door. She paused and looked back at him. “And, Grampa?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Clear affection filled Joseph’s face. “I love you too, Mia.”

Amelia smiled and left.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

Clarisse sat straight, as Joseph placed the heavy crown on her head, then dropped his hands to her shoulders.

“You’re all set now, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Joseph.” Clarisse said, smiling at the affection she heard in her husband’s voice, as he used her title. “Is Mia ready do you think?”

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. “Come.”

The door opened and Charlotte’s head popped in. “Your Majesty, the princess is ready.”

Joseph, having stepped around to her side, grinned down at her.

“Very well. Just give me one moment, Charlotte.”

“Very good, ma’am,” Charlotte said and left the room.

Clarisse turned to her husband, her hands rising to adjust his tie. “You look very handsome, my love.”

“And you, my queen, look beautiful.” Joseph smoothed his hands down her arms, then pulled her close. He slipped his arms around her, and cupped her bottom as he nuzzled her ear. “And as gorgeous as this dress is, I cannot wait to get you out of it.”

Clarisse pulled back to meet his eyes, not surprised to see his blue eyes dark with barely suppressed desire. She smiled, and reached up to trace his lips with her fingers. “Is that before or after my surprise?”

“Just moments after.”

“Mmm…” She pressed closer to him, and slid her arms around his waist. “Do I get a hint now?”

Joseph lowered his head so that his forehead was resting against hers. “No,” he whispered, then brushed a soft kiss on her mouth.

Clarisse slapped his rear. “Joseph Ferreira!”

Joseph laughed. “Not too much longer, my love,” he said, then gave her a loving kiss. “I should get down to the ballroom.”

Clarisse nodded, as she licked her lips and stepped out of his arms. “I must admit, it feels a little strange knowing that you won’t be waiting outside the door to escort me and watch over me.”

“But I will be in the ballroom, at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for you,” Joseph told her, and reached out to cup her cheek. “Watching you with pride and utter devotion.”

Clarisse smiled.

“Have faith in Shades and his men,” Joseph said.

“I do. After all, you trained them.”

Joseph rubbed his thumb over her lips, then with a small smile, he turned and left the room.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Company! Atten… tion!”

Joseph looked up from his conversation with his brother, and a couple members of Parliament, as Captain Kip Kelley’s voice rang through the ballroom.

“Forward march! Left, right, left!”

The doors parted and the Royal Guard began to file into the room; two lines, marching crisply in time with the beat set out by the drummers.

“If you will excuse me, I need to be waiting for my wife.”

His brother smiled. “Of course, and don’t forget you must come around for dinner.”

“We will. Just as soon as we return from our honeymoon.”

“Sounds good. I will let Marisa know.”

Joseph nodded, then quickly made his way to near the bottom of the staircase as Kelley’s voice continued to ring out through the large room.

“Left, right, left! Left, right, left!”

With a practiced eye, Joseph followed the guard as the two lines separated and marched around the dais, taking their positions the on either side of the room. He nodded his head slightly in approval. Kelley had his men trained well. Joseph would have to mention this to Mia and Shades, and recommend that the young man be promoted.

“Company, halt!”

The guards stopped, then executed a sharp turn so they were all facing each other in perfectly straight lines down the centre of the ballroom. The Archbishop and his ministers settled into their places around and before the dais.

Joseph then glanced up to the top of the stairs to see Shades standing just inside the entrance way. He watched the younger man’s hand come up to his earpiece as he gently pushed Lionel out of his way, and turned to glance behind him. Seeing Shades’ lips move, Joseph realized the ceremony was truly about to begin.

As the horns began to softly play, Joseph turned his head in time to see his wife step out onto the landing. He glanced back to the other side of the balcony to see Mia appear as well and a large, proud smile filled his face.

His gaze returned to Clarisse and he watched her descend the stairs. ‘I was wrong earlier,’ Joseph thought to himself. ‘She looks exquisite.’

When Clarisse reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes caught Joseph’s for a moment and they shared a brief smile as she moved to stand near the dais. She watched as the Archbishop moved to guide Mia up the steps of the platform. Her eyes remained on Amelia as she sat down on the throne, and then Clarisse stepped up to the Archbishop, who carefully lifted the crown from her head.

The Archbishop held the crown high before him and began to speak in a loud clear voice. “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia, according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and custom of the same?” He placed the crown on the young monarch’s head. “Will you, in your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?”

Mia, now holding the royal scepter and the orb looked over at her grandmother, as she answered in a loud clear voice. “I solemnly promise so to do.” 

Clarisse smiled proudly at her granddaughter, as she took a step back from the dais. She glanced beside her, her eyes lighting up as Joseph moved up next to her, his fingers lacing with hers. They shared a smile before turning back to watch Mia rise from the throne, as the Prime Minister, and the choir behind him, as well as the assembled crowd, began to sing the national anthem.

“Present arms!” Captain Kelley’s voice rang out once again and the Royal Guard pulled their swords from their scabbards and raised them high in an arch.

Mia carefully stepped down off the dais, and began to slowly walk beneath the glistening steel. 

Joseph, one hand on his wife’s back, the other holding hers, guided her as she stepped up onto the dais to watch Mia, as she continued beneath the arch. Moments later, he stepped up behind her and once again took her hand in his. They shared an affectionate smile as they leant into each other, both of them very proud of their granddaughter.

As the national anthem came to an end, a loud voice called out, “Presenting, Her Majesty, Queen Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia.”

The assembly broke into applause.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Look at her.”

“You did a very good job, my dear.”

Clarisse beamed at her husband. She turned her attention back to watching her granddaughter as she moved around the room.

Joseph continued. “You took an awkward, accident prone teenager and helped guide her into the graceful, confident young woman we see before us. A young woman who is going to make a wonderful queen.” He slipped his arm about his wife’s waist and tugged her closer. “Almost as wonderful as her grandmother.”

“You, my love, are completely and utterly biased,” Clarisse told him.

“I am indeed,” Joseph replied with a grin. “But that doesn’t make my words any less true.”

Clarisse shook her head but smiled at him, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. At that moment, Sebastian and Sheila Motaz waltzed over to join them.

“Your Majesty,” Sebastian bowed, as Sheila dropped a curtsey. “Joseph,” the other man acknowledged the former security head with a handshake.

Clarisse smiled at them. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yes, we are,” Sheila answered. “Queen Amelia is doing wonderfully. Sebastian and I were saying that she is going to make an excellent queen.”

“I was just telling Clarisse that,” Joseph said, and gave his wife a gentle squeeze.

“You’ve done an excellent job, Your Majesty.” Sebastian said. “I’ve overheard quite a few members of parliament saying that they were very impressed with her as well.”

Clarisse beamed.

The two couples talked some more before Joseph excused them, and pulled his wife out onto the dance floor.

“What do you say we slip out of here and go back to our room?” Joseph asked Clarisse as he spun her away then back into his arms.

“Will I get my surprise?”

“Yes.”

“Then I say, let’s go!” Clarisse said with a brilliant smile, then laughed softly as Joseph began to dance them towards the doors.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Hold on a moment.” Joseph stopped Clarisse outside the doors to their suite. “First thing’s first.”

“Joseph?” Clarisse gave him a questioning look, as he pulled a long, black silk scarf out of his pocket.

He moved behind her. “It’s not that I don’t trust you not to peek, my queen,” Joseph said, as he carefully laid the scarf over her eyes and tied it gently behind her head. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, “But I don’t trust you not to peek.”

Clarisse shivered at the feeling of his body so close to hers, and his warm breath against her cheek. “…Joseph…”

“Ssh…” Joseph pressed a kiss to her neck, then stepped around her, and grabbed her hands. He opened the doors, and pulled her with him into their suite. “Wait right here. Let me close and lock the doors.”

Clarisse listened, as Joseph shut the doors, and smiled when she heard the lock click into place. She jumped slightly when she felt his hands suddenly grasp her waist.

“Start walking, my love.”

With his hands guiding her, Clarisse slowly walked across the lounge towards what she knew to be their bedroom. At his gentle squeeze, she stopped.

“Don’t move,” Joseph whispered, and stepped away from her.

Clarisse heard him close the bedroom door, then walk softly back to her. She held her breath when she felt him lean in close, and whisper again in her ear, “Okay, just a little further into the room, if you please.” She moved deeper into the room, and stopped when Joseph told her to.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Joseph told her, as he reached up and loosened the scarf. He let it slip silently down her face to rest on her chest. He slipped his arms around her, and stepped closer so that his front was pressed against her back. “All right, you can open them now.”

Clarisse’s eyes fluttered open, and she gasped in the low light. “Oh, Joseph! It’s… it’s the bed we saw in that antique store in France.”

“Mmhmm.” Joseph nodded against her shoulder. “And do you remember what I told you when we saw it?”

“Oh yes.” Clarisse smiled and covered his arms with hers. “I will never forget that. The image you painted.”

“Can you imagine the two of us together on that bed?” Joseph whispered, repeating his words from five years ago. “Our bodies entwined, moving, thrusting, driving each other towards that glorious moment when our souls merge in rapturous ecstasy.”

“Joseph…” Clarisse moaned. and leaned back into her husband’s body, much like she had five years earlier.

“Tonight, that will be us.” Joseph kissed her neck. “And then afterwards, after I’ve pleasured you,” he continued in a low, husky whisper, “I am going to tie you to the bed, your arms spread to either side, secured with the finest silk scarves, and lick and kiss every inch of your body until you beg me to take you again.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Clarisse tilted her head back and caught Joseph’s mouth in a hungry kiss. She snaked a hand up behind his head to hold his lips against hers as they deepened the kiss.

As Joseph’s lips continued to move against Clarisse’s, he lifted his hands to cup her breasts. He gently, through her dress, pinched her nipples into hard, aching points, pleased when she moaned into his mouth and arched into his hands. After several long minutes, Joseph broke off the kiss. 

“You’re over dressed, my queen.” 

“I am certain you will be able to take care of that, Joseph.”

Joseph chuckled, and stepped back. He unzipped her dress, pleased that she’d removed the outer jacket earlier in the evening, and eased it off her shoulders. The dress slid down her body in a silent whisper to pool at her feet. Her bra, panties and garters quickly followed. Joseph dropped a quick kiss to her bare shoulder, then moved around to stand in front of her.

“Much better,” he said, as he caressed her naked body with his eyes.

“Now you are the one who is over dressed,” Clarisse said, as she reached out, and began to loosen his tie.

Joseph remained still, as Clarisse pulled his tie free, then pushed his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms to the floor. Her fingers quickly and deftly made short work of the buttons on his shirt, and moments later, it landed on top of his jacket. When her hands dropped to his belt, Joseph raised his to her breasts.

“You don’t play fair, Mister Ferreira,” Clarisse moaned as his thumbs circled her nipples.

“No, I don’t.” Joseph laughed, as he increased the pressure on the full globes.

“Well, two can play at that,” Clarisse replied with a sly smile. She reached a hand inside his unzipped pants, and cupped his arousal through the silk of his boxers.

“Clarisse…” Joseph groaned when she stroked him a couple of times, then removed her hand. “You’re an evil woman,” he told her, as she laughed softly, and pushed at his pants.

“And you love me for it,” she retorted, as his boxers joined his pants at his feet.

“Yes, I do,” Joseph said, as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He bent over and quickly removed his socks. When he straightened up, he pulled Clarisse into his arms. “And now,” Joseph dipped his head to kiss her skin where her neck met her shoulder. “…now I am going to make love to my beautiful wife on our new bed.”

Before Clarisse could answer, Joseph covered her mouth with his in a voracious kiss, and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her over to the very large bed, knelt on the mattress, then laid her down on the satin sheets. Clarisse’s arms around his neck prevented Joseph from pulling away.

Their kiss continued on for long moments, as Joseph shifted onto the bed, and stretched out beside her. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, caressing, teasing and arousing, taking their time to slowly build the tension between them.

“You are so beautiful,” Joseph told her as he swept his hand down her side, and over her hip to clasp her rear. “And I love touching you.”

“Even after five years?” Clarisse asked, as she stroked his bicep.

“Yes,” Joseph replied. “The last five years have only worked to make me want you more, which I would not have thought possible.”

Clarisse smiled, then moaned, as Joseph pushed her onto her back, then bent to take one of her breasts into his mouth. Her eyes closed, and she concentrated on the feel of his tongue curling around her nipple. The sensations shot through her body, from her nipples straight to her core.

Joseph released her breast, only to pull the other one into the hot cavern of his mouth. He nipped the tip with his teeth, pleased when she arched under him. As he continued to suckle, Joseph slowly slid his hand down over her stomach until he reached the damp curls between her thighs.

“Mmm… Joseph…” Clarisse pulled in a deep breath, as his fingers slipped between her folds to stroke her swollen flesh. The rough pad of his fingers provided just the right friction, as he rubbed and circled her clit. “Oooh yes…” she hissed when he pressed a long digit inside her. “Jo… seph…” her elongated moan of his name matched the in and out movement of his finger. “Oooh… mmm…. Yesss….”

“I love it when you’re like this,” Joseph told her, as he released her breast. “So responsive.” His eyes moved down her body to watch his hand moving between her thighs. “So uninhibited…”

“Only with you,” Clarisse said breathlessly, as she involuntarily clenched her inner walls around his thrusting finger. She reached out and took his hard shaft in her hand. “I want you inside me, Joseph.” She squeezed him gently for emphasis. “Please…”

Joseph nodded, and withdrew his finger. He quickly brought the glistening digit to his mouth, and cleaned her essence away before shifting his body over hers. He settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs, and rose up on his arms above her. “Guide me in, Clarisse,” Joseph said in husky voice.

Clarisse smiled, and once more took him in hand. She drew the head of his shaft up and down her folds to coat him with her moisture before she placed him at her entrance. “Joseph…” She smiled up at him, then inhaled sharply when he pressed his length into her. “Oh yes… mmm… you feel so good…” Clarisse said, breathlessly. She loved the feeling of him joining his body to hers.

Joseph slid slowly into her. He loved the feel of her hot, wet flesh quivering around him, adjusting to his girth. Their eyes held, each needing the visual connection just as much as the physical connection.

They sighed in unison when Joseph was completely seated within her.

“I love being buried inside you, my love,” Joseph told her, and bent low to give her a loving kiss.

Clarisse ran her hands up his back to clutch Joseph’s shoulders and pull him closer. She moaned into his mouth, as he circled his hips against her. “Joseph…” she pulled her lips from his, and rubbed her breasts against his chest. “Love, please…”

Joseph smiled, and caught her mouth again, as he began to move inside her. Little by little, his movements became more exaggerated as he withdrew, then plunged back inside her. Every drive of his shaft into her brought a low, throaty moan to Clarisse’s lips; moans that only encouraged Joseph more.

Clarisse trailed her hands up and down Joseph’s back, slipping down to cup the firm cheeks of his rear, then back up to grasp his shoulders. As the sensations grew within her body, she arched beneath him. “Joseph…”

Suddenly Joseph found himself on his back with Clarisse draped over him. He shook his head, and a smile formed on his lips, as he watched his wife straighten up so that she was straddling him. He loved the sight of her above him. His heated gaze moved over her full breasts, rising and falling with her rapid breathing, then down the smooth line of her stomach to the point of their joining.

“Oooh…” Clarisse licked her lips, as she felt Joseph swell within her. Her hands clenched on his chest, and she began to slowly rock her hips on him. She watched his eyes darken, as she increased her movements, rising and falling on him with greater urgency with each passing minute. “Jo…seph…”

Joseph’s hands reached out and cupped her breasts, his fingers playing with the berried tips. He smiled at her moan of pleasure, then sat up beneath her, and caught one of her nipples in his mouth.

“Jo… oh, Joseph…” Clarisse groaned, and arched into him. She loved it when he suckled at her breasts. Especially when he… “Do that again!” Clarisse begged him, as he swirled his tongue around the aching nub, then nipped it with his teeth. “Oh please, Joseph…”

Joseph smiled around the breast in his mouth, and repeated his actions. He loved how passionately Clarisse responded to his lovemaking. He bent his legs, dropped his hands to the mattress, and began to lift his hips, thrusting up beneath her.

The combination of his lips working her breasts, and his length moving inside her, soon had Clarisse panting out Joseph’s name. She gripped his shoulders. She was close, so close.

“Mmm… oh yes…” 

“Clarisse…” Joseph released her nipple to look up at her.

Clarisse nodded her head. She could see in Joseph’s eyes, feel it in the tension of his body, that Joseph was close to his own release. With a small smile, she pushed him back onto the bed, and began to ride him harder. Her hips rose and fell with singular purpose, taking him in and out of her body, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.

Joseph grabbed his wife’s hips to guide her movements.

“Oh yes!” Clarisse cried out, and drove herself down on him. “Joseph… harder… oh yes!”

His hands tightened their grip, and he began to thrust up into her. Their bodies moved fluidly together, giving, taking, each one pushing the other towards that one moment of glorious pleasure where their souls became one.

“Joseph… I… JOOSEPH!” Clarisse suddenly cried out when she felt his fingers move between them to press and circle her clit. “Oooh… yesss!”

Joseph put a little more pressure on the sensitive nub and thrust up hard into her. “Come, Clarisse…” he said breathlessly, fighting now to hold back until he knew she’d found her release. “Come!”

Clarisse’s head fell back, and she screamed Joseph’s name, as she came, the waves of pleasure rolling over her relentlessly as her body bucked on and above Joseph’s. 

That was all Joseph needed, he moved his hand back to her hip, and pulled her down hard on him as he came. Shouting her name, his hips pumped over and over as his release spilled out of him in long, hot bursts. 

Clarisse collapsed onto her husband’s chest, her body still shuddering with her orgasm and buried her face in his throat. She smiled when she felt Joseph’s arms wrap around her back, and hold her tightly to him. “I don’t want to move,” Clarisse whispered against his skin. “Not for a long while.”

“Okay.” Joseph nodded, as he held her tighter, a smile coming to his face when he felt her fall into a light doze.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Clarisse.”

Feeling wonderfully sated, a soft sigh escaped Clarisse, as her eyes fluttered open to see her husband gazing down at her with a smile on his face. “Hi…” she said softly.

“Hi,” Joseph replied. “Have a nice nap?”

“Mmm… how long was I asleep?”

“Only about fifteen minutes.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes,” Joseph said. “But it was enough to let me get things ready for round two.”

Joseph’s words, coupled with the sparkle in his eyes, sent a warm shiver through Clarisse’s body, and at that moment, she realized that she was actually reclining against the pillows and not laying flat on her back. Not only that, Clarisse realized that her arms were spread out to either side, and that they were secured to the bed posts with long, blue silk scarves.

Clarisse tested her bonds, and was pleased to note that Joseph had left enough play in the scarves that she could bend her arms slightly. As she turned to meet Joseph’s eyes, she realized that he hadn’t secured her legs. She arched an eyebrow at him, as she shifted her legs.

“I don’t want you completely fettered,” Joseph whispered with a gleam. “Besides, I love the feel of your legs wrapped around me. And trust me, lover, before this night is over, they will be.”

Clarisse smiled. “Well, I do believe you promised me that you were going to, and I quote, “lick and kiss every inch of your body until you beg me to take you again.”

“I did indeed,” Joseph replied, his eyes dark with desire. “And I am planning to have my wicked way with you all night long.”

“Mmm…” Clarisse’s eyes sparkled even as they grew smoky. “I am glad to hear that.”

Joseph laughed, and leaned over to brush a soft kiss on her lips. “At any time, if you feel uncomfortable, you just tell me, and I will untie you.”

Clarisse smiled, and nodded up at her husband. “I will.”

Joseph placed another kiss on her mouth, then straightened up. He reached out beside him, and held up an object, biting back a smile as her eyes widened in surprise.

“What is that?” Clarisse asked.

“This,” Joseph waved it around, “this is a French Tickler.”

Clarisse eyed what looked like a long, purple ostrich feather. “A French Tickler?”

“Mmhmm,” Joseph replied.

“I thought you said, licking and kissing?”

“I did, and I will be, but this,” Joseph drew the soft feather over her cheek, “this is just a little bonus.”

Clarisse sucked in a sharp breath as Joseph circled her breasts with the tickler. She felt the goose bumps rise, as the circles grew smaller and smaller, and arched her back with a gasp when Joseph passed the soft plume over her nipples.

“… Joseph…” Clarisse said breathlessly, as he continued to move the feather down her body, and her eyes closed. She laughed when he dipped the end into her belly button. She swallowed when she felt Joseph shift and kneel between her legs. Her eyes opened in time to see Joseph lick his lips, and she exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when he lightly passed the feather over her centre.

Joseph flashed her a quick smile, then returned his attention to teasing her body. He feathered the tickler over her thighs and down her legs to her feet.

“That tickles!” Clarisse laughed softly, as Joseph continued to tickle her feet. “Joseph…” she begged breathlessly. “Stop!”

Joseph chuckled, and dropped the purple plume to the floor beside the bed. He grasped her left ankle, and lifted her leg. He kissed each of her toes, delighting in her soft laughter once again. “Such delicate feet,” Joseph murmured, as he nuzzled the sole of her foot, nipping her big toe before lowering her leg back to the bed, and reaching for her right leg.

Clarisse watched Joseph between lidded eyes, as he finished with her right leg, then ran his hands slowly up both legs. She held her breath in anticipation, as his fingers moved over her inner thighs. She exhaled in frustration when he bypassed her curls, and smoothed his hands over her hips. “Joseph!”

Joseph chuckled. “Yes?”

“That wasn’t nice.”

“No it wasn’t.” Joseph laughed again. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, and trailed his right hand down between her legs, combing his fingers through the now damp curls. “Better?”

“Getting… oh yes…” Clarisse moaned, as Joseph slipped his middle finger between her folds and found her clit. She arched beneath him, as he circled the sensitive nub, then slid his finger lower and dipped it inside her wet heat. “Jo… seph…”

Joseph grinned, as he added a second finger, and began to move the digits in and out of her. Her hips followed his movements, rising and falling with every thrust. “I’m going to make you come now,” Joseph told her, and increased the rhythm of his fingers, his thumb pressing harder on her clit. “Come for me, Clarisse…”

Clarisse shook her head, and pulled on the scarves.

“Come…” Joseph curled his fingers inside her, and was rewarded with a sharp cry of his name, as she came, her juices flooding his palm. He moved his fingers. “Again. Come for me again, Clarisse.”

“No… I…” Clarisse panted, and pulled against the restraints, as her body bowed to the intense sensations coursing through her. “Oh… god…” she moaned deeply, as another orgasm rolled over her.

Joseph watched his wife soar through her release; the sight of her writhing on the bed, fettered as she was, turning him on more than he thought was possible. It took all of his considerable control to not simply bury his erection deep inside her willing body.

With his fingers still inside her, Joseph shifted closer, placed his free hand on the mattress beside her, and leaned over to take one of her breasts in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, pleased to feel it tighten even more.

Clarisse was swimming in ecstasy. Her body hummed, as the currents of pleasure continued to spike through her. Every nerve-ending in her body seemed to be alive with sensation from Joseph’s ministrations and yet it still wasn’t enough.

“Joseph…” Clarisse called to her husband and arched beneath him to push more of her breast into his mouth. “Oh, darling, please…”

Joseph released Clarisse’s nipple, and shifted his body closer to hers. He caught her mouth in a hungry kiss, and straddling her leg, he began to stroke his fingers faster inside her.

Clarisse moaned into Joseph’s mouth, as he quickly brought her level of arousal back to a fevered peak. Her free leg moved restlessly on the mattress, as she felt another orgasm building. She fought against the scarves, as the tension grew, then cried out as Joseph suddenly stilled his hand. “Joseph?” Clarisse asked breathlessly, as she pulled her lips from his.

“Trust me,” Joseph replied, as he slowly began to slide his long fingers in and out of her again. Within moments, he had her on the edge of orgasm once more, and begging him to take her over. Just as he felt her body tighten, ready to explode, Joseph stopped moving his hand again.

“No!” Clarisse cried out, and thrust her hips up against his hand. “Joseph…” she pleaded with her husband for the release he was holding back from her. “Please… don’t tease me…”

Joseph nibbled at her lips, and once again, began to move his fingers inside her slick sheath. “No…” he whispered into her mouth. “No more teasing.” Joseph pulled his fingers out, and thrust them back into her, again and again. Over and over, he moved the long digits in and out of Clarisse’s body, his thumb circling and rubbing her clit until she was once again writhing and bucking against him.

“Come for me, love…” Joseph ordered against her lips. “I want to feel you come at my hands.”

“I… ooh… oh… oh… JOOSEPH!” Clarisse cried out, as she came. Her body writhed as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. “Jo… mmm…” her head rolled back and forth, as Joseph continued to stroke his fingers inside her. “Oh yes…” the moan was deep and guttural, as Clarisse came yet again.

Joseph groaned, and felt his erection throb at the feel of her moist flesh quivering around his fingers. He lowered his head, and nibbled at her neck as he slowed, then stopped his hand.

Clarisse opened her eyes when she felt him pull his fingers from inside her, and watched as he brought them to his mouth. His growl of appreciation sent a fissure of heat through her body, surprising her that she could want more, want him already.

“Joseph,” she said in a husky voice. “Joseph… be with me now…”

Joseph cleaned her essence from his fingers, then lowered his mouth to hers in a hungry, almost wild kiss. As his tongue tangled with hers, Joseph shift his body so that he was situated between Clarisse’s legs. He rocked his hips against hers, and nestled his arousal between her swollen wet folds.

Clarisse gasped, as the head of his member bumped rhythmically against her highly sensitized clit. The sensations were overwhelming and Clarisse found herself arching her body beneath his, rocking in time with him. “Joseph…” she wrapped her legs around his hips, and urged his closer. “I want you inside me… now!”

“As my queen commands,” Joseph replied, as he lifted his hips so that his erection probed her waiting entrance. With practiced control, he pushed himself, inch by inch, into her moist heat, and they both groaned when Joseph finally sheathed himself completely inside Clarisse’s body. 

Joseph’s hands slid up Clarisse’s outstretched arms to lace his fingers with hers as he began the slow intimate dance of their bodies. He felt her hands tighten on his, as he withdrew, then sank back into her, over and over, slow and steady. His mouth swallowed her moans, as he continued to love her slowly, despite his body’s raging need to give in and ravish her, knowing Clarisse would happily let him.

Clarisse tightened her legs around Joseph as she broke off the kiss to whisper raggedly at him, “Faster, Joseph… please… don’t hold back… not now…” She clenched her inner muscles around him. “Give me everything…”

Unable to hold back any longer, his own control pushed to the limits, Joseph nodded and began to drive his length into her. He thrust hard and fast, giving her everything she asked for, her moans and cries of his name urging him on.

It wasn’t long before even that little control was lost. Joseph moved within her with an almost frantic urge to find his release, yet even with the blood pounding in his ears, he was anxious to make certain that Clarisse joined him.

“Clarisse?” Joseph couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Yes, Joseph…” Clarisse answered on a pant.

Joseph plunged into her a few more times, and then his world turned upside down and sideways, as his orgasm finally crashed over him. Her name ripped from his lips, as he came inside her, his juices flying from his shaft to bathe her insides.

Clarisse’s shout of Joseph’s name mingled with his cries, as she convulsed yet again with the pleasure of her release. She felt him pulse within her, and was flooded with his warmth moments before he sank into her embrace.

Hearts pounding together, it was several minutes before either could speak.

“That was even better than I imagined it would be,” Clarisse said in a throaty voice, as she nuzzled Joseph’s temple.

Joseph raised his head, and smiled down at her. “You’ll get no argument from me.”

Clarisse laughed, then tugged playfully on the scarves. “Care to untie me now?”

“Hmm…” Joseph seemed to think it over. “I don’t know… I think this is a very good look on you, my love.” He trailed his fingers down and up her arms. “I rather like the idea of having you here in our bed all the time… waiting for me…”

“Joseph…” Clarisse pleaded softly.

“Yes, my dear?” He asked, as he dipped his head to nibble at her shoulder.

“Please, untie me,” she said, then smiled as an idea came to her. “Then it will be your turn. Can’t you just picture it, my love? You tied to the bed.”

Joseph groaned as the image of his arms secured with the silk scarves and a very naked, very aroused Clarisse straddling his hips, riding him hard and fast, filled his mind. He couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips, as the image of her above him continued, her full breasts bouncing with every thrust of her hips.

“Joseph…” Clarisse gasped.

Joseph shook his head, and focused on his wife. A sensuous smile formed on his lips, and he reached out to release the slip knots holding her wrists. “Promise me we can try that soon?”

“I promise,” Clarisse answered, as he freed her arms. She wrapped them around Joseph’s back and held him close. “I most definitely promise.”

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“I’m so hungry, I could eat a horse,” Clarisse told her husband with a smile, as they walked arm in arm down the corridor towards the dining room, a bounce in both their steps.

“I know what you mean,” Joseph replied with a grin, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“I love our new bed,” Clarisse said, with a happy sigh, as she fingered the blue scarf hanging around her neck.

Joseph’s grin grew. “I do too.”

“I’m telling you, Charlotte, it’s true. They’ve been married longer than a week.”

Mia’s voice carried out into the hall, and stopped Joseph and Clarisse in their tracks. Glancing at each other, they quickly but quietly moved the last few steps to the doorway of the dining room and carefully peered into the room.

They saw Mia, Lilly and Nicholas sitting at the dining room table, with Charlotte nearby as always.

“Do you really think so, Mia?” Nicholas asked.

“I KNOW so,” Mia answered. “I heard them talking about it.”

“When?”

“After their wedding last week.”

Joseph and Clarisse’s eyes widened as they looked at each other, and Clarisse felt her cheeks redden as she realized all of what Mia heard.

“Just be glad she only heard us,” Joseph whispered.

“Really?” The conversation continued between the newly crowned queen and her beau.

“Really,” Mia replied. “In between all their groping,” she said, then laughed. “I wouldn’t have thought they had it in them… but, and as gross as it is, they had it bad for each other.”

Nicholas laughed. 

“Kind of gives you hope, doesn’t it?” Lilly asked

“Yes, it does.”

“Oh my god,” Clarisse whispered, her face flushed more. “Don’t you dare,” she warned Joseph who was biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud. “What are we going to do?”

“Well,” Joseph began. “We can go in there and answer all their questions…”

“Or?”

“Or we can go back to our room, lock the door, and crawl back into bed, and make love for the rest of the day.”

Clarisse smiled.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

Mia looked at her watch, then up at the clock on the wall.

“Is something wrong, Your Majesty?” Charlotte asked the young queen.

“I’m just wondering where Gramma and Grampa are,” Mia answered, then around at her friends.

“Mia… you don’t think they’re still…” Lilly began, and waggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, eeewww!!”


End file.
